


Traced Home

by Violsva



Series: A Few Acres of Pine Trees and Snow [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Drabble, Gen, Story: The Five Orange Pips, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: A cry for help and a splash in the water.





	Traced Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #25](http://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1695596.html).

Paramedics can’t follow DNRs. We don’t get to make that decision. I’ve treated people in their nineties, people with terminal cancer, people who’ve written a note and swallowed everything in the medicine cabinet. Whatever the patient might have wanted, I had one job, and I did it.

I’ve also treated heroin dealers, dog fighters, abusers, and at least a few murderers. I didn’t get to have an opinion on them unless I was called as a witness afterwards.

But that’s not my job anymore.

I stood on the dock next to Xu-lai, watching Calhoun sink, and thought of Jamal Openshaw.


End file.
